The Magic of Cats
by LuigiPenPal23
Summary: Lynn is your average teenage girl, until she finds out she has magical powers! Can the mysterious Mr. Mistoffelees help her? Or will she fall prey to the evil Macavity?
1. Lynn

_The Magic of Cats_

When the Conjuring Cat meets the Conjuring girl…

Chapter 1- Lynn

Lynette Armestein Rogers trudged down the uninviting sidewalk to her house. She lived just a bit off of the main street, in a small, quiet neighborhood. Filled with old ladies.

And their _cats_.

"**ACHOO!**"

Just the thought of cats made Lynn sneeze.

Lynn was terribly allergic to just about everything. But most of all, cats. Her mother made sure she didn't go near any cat. Of course, Lynn was well aware that if she went near a cat she would break out into a horrible allergic reaction.

The sidewalk was completely deserted. Lynn was the only person making the long trek back to their home.

"BOO!"

"**AHHHH!**" Lynn jumped back and grabbed onto her hat. She held it tight.

"You still wearin' that hat? You wore the thing yesterday!" Standing next to her was none other than the notorious school bully, Jake Allen.

"What? You got another bad hair day?"

"Leave me alone. My hat's my business, not yours. So why don't you shove off?" Lynn snapped back, still holding tight onto the hat.

"Take off that hat right now, or else…" Jake pulled out a white puffball from his backpack.

It took Lynn only a second to realize what it was.

**_A CAT_**!

Lynn jumped away from Jake. She raised one hand to her mouth.

The little kitten mewed, it sounded hurt.

"Found this thing while I was walking home. I started to beat the thing but then I realized it might have some use. Now give your hat!" Jake chuckled.

"You monster!" Lynn didn't wait for an answer.

She gave him a swift kick to the groin.

Jake let out a groan and slammed into the ground.

The little kitten wiggled its way out of Jake's grasp. It walked over to Lynn and sat and stared at her for a long time.

"Go home little kitten. Your owner's probably worried sick about you." Lynn slowly scooted away from it.

Suddenly the kitten ran up to Lynn and began to rub her head against her leg. It purred in delight. Lynn thought to herself.

_Maybe I should pet it. I have gloves on, so I guess it wouldn't hurt._

Lynn reached down to pet it when suddenly a loud meow was heard from behind. The little kitten lifted up its head and scampered off.

Lynn turned around to see a silver and black tabby waiting at the end of the street. The little kitten bounded up to it. It rubbed its head against the tabby and waited by its side.

The tabby gazed at Lynn. It nodded its head and walked off with the kitten right behind it.

Lynn gasped. The cat had acknowledged her! It nodded its head at her.

"I must be sick." Lynn mumbled to herself. She dashed off towards her house.

"Cats don't acknowledge you. Cats can't thank you. Cats can't nod their head, pleased. Cats aren't human." Lynn repeated to herself over and over. But somehow, it just wasn't sinking in.

When she got to her house, Lynn threw opened the door, rushed into the bathroom, threw herself into the shower, and turned on the hot water. In her haste she had forgot to take off her clothes.

"Oh…" Lynn groaned, now soaking wet with damp clothes on. She threw off her shirt, pants, and underwear and threw it into the hamper. Carefully she took of her hat and sat it on her bedpost. "I hope it dries."

Lynn got back into the shower and began to rinse herself off. The warm water helped calm her nerves a little.

The door to the bathroom opened and none other than Lynn's mom walked in.

"I don't even get a 'hello' anymore?" Her mom joked.

"Sorry. I kind of don't feel so well." Lynn answered.

"What's wrong? You sound like something happened."

"Had a run in with the school bully. And I think I might be catching a cold."

"I'll get you some medicine if you'd like."

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. I'm 15; I can take care of myself."

A long, awkward silence followed.

"Today would have been your father's birthday." Lynn's mom sighed.

Lynn looked painfully at the ground.

Her father had run off before she was born. He gave her mom no notice and one night, at the darkest hour, he got up and left. He left all of his things behind, including his baby daughter…

"Oh Dewy…" Lynn heard her mother choke. The next thing she heard was the sound of a door softly closing.

Lynn shook her head and turned off the water. She slipped into her pajamas and walked into her bedroom.

She lay down on her soft, comfortable bed in the corner of her room.

"Stupid Jake." She mumbled to herself. "If he hadn't of stopped me, none of this would have happened."

"I wish…I wish I could make people disappear."

With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep. The vision of the silver, tabby still in her mind.

Author's Note: This is my first Cats fanfic. All your favorite cats will be coming soon. I hope you'll keep reading!


	2. Snap

Chapter 2- Snap

"And I swear, the thing thanked me!"

Lynn's best friend Kristen gaped at her, with wide open eyes.

"Like, it actually said 'thank you'?" she asked.

"No!" Lynn laughed. "If it did that I would be on the news right now with the world's first talking cat. The thing nodded its head, like in all of those movies where the strange, mysterious guy thanks the hero by nodding his head. It was just like that, except the thing was a cat and it wasn't at all mysterious…"

"I get what you're saying! So you think that cat was magical?" Kristen was very curious now.

"I don't know what I think. All I know was a silver tabby nodded its head after I saved the white kitten." Lynn sighed. She still couldn't get over the events from yesterday.

Kristen and Lynn were sitting in the middle of the cafeteria in their high school. Since it was so noisy no one overheard their conversation. Lynn was so wound up about the cat she couldn't even take a bite of her tuna fish sandwich.

Kristen took a bite of her greasy cheese pizza. Then her face lit up.

"Hey, have you ever read _Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats_?" she inquired, her mouth still full with the pizza.

"No, I've never heard of it." Lynn looked at Kristen, confused.

"It's this book about all of these different cats and how they have all these different personalities. Maybe it could shed some light on your problem. I'll get it from the library if you want me to."

"Yeah, but how is _that_ going to help me with my cat problem?" Lynn retorted.

Kristen was ready to answer but the overpowering shrill of the bell halted her. Both of the girls got up and began to walk to their next period. When they were out in the hall Kristen resumed their conversation.

"It's just a suggestion. Your tabby could prove that cats have personalities, just like in the book."

Lynn thought long and hard about this. She scratched the side of her head below her hat pondering this new conundrum.

She had never thought about cats actually having personalities, like humans. But now it kind of made sense. The white kitten was friendly and outgoing. But the silver tabby seemed protective and dependable. What did this mean?

"_Are you blind when you're born?_"

Lynn snapped out of thought.

"Did you just say something?" she looked curiously at Kristen.

Kristen shook her head.

Lynn looked around. No one but Kristen and she were in the hallway. Then who…?

Lynn dashed down the hallway. "Lynn!" Kristen called after her but she didn't hear. She was searching for the voice.

Lynn skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor. There was still no one there. The light above her flicked off; plunging the end into darkness.

"_Can you see in the dark?_"

There it was again!

But this time it was different. This was a woman's voice.

"Who are you?" Lynn shouted.

No answer.

Lynn opened the doors to the connecting hallway. She saw a shadow flit up the stairs. Lynn dashed after it. Finally she reached the top of the stairs.

There was no one there!

"_Dare you look at a king…would you sit on his throne?_"

Two new male voices. What was going on?

"Who are you?" Lynn shouted again.

Still no answer.

Lynn ran into the next hallway. This time it was completely dark.

"Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?"

Behind her!

Lynn turned around and stretched out her arms, only to grab thin air.

"What's going on here?" Lynn demanded.

"_Are you cock of the walk?_"

"_When you're walking alone?_"

"STOP!!" Lynn screeched. She grabbed her ears to try to stop the voice. Suddenly the lights flicked on, no one was in the hallway.

"Lynn!"

Lynn turned around to see Kristen running up behind her. Kristen caught up with Lynn and began to pant.

"What are you doing?" Kristen snapped. "We're gonna be late for class."

"Didn't you hear it?" Lynn was shaking. "Didn't you hear them?"

"Hear what?" Kristen looked perplexed.

"The voices. There were seven of them; each one was different." Lynn explained. "They were asking these really weird questions. C'mon! You've gotta help me find them."

"Alright, but you better make this quick. I don't want to be late for class just because I was looking for disembodied voices…" Kristen rolled her eyes and stayed beside Lynn.

The hallway was deserted. That wasn't much of a surprise when Lynn realized where she had run to. She was in the old wing of the school. It wasn't used for classes anymore, and it was going to be torn down when the school got enough funding to pay for the demolition team. But for now students used it to hang out with their friends when they would cut class.

"Lynn, if someone sees us here, we're gonna be in deep trouble." Kristen warned. But Lynn didn't pay any attention to her friend.

She _had_ to find who or what (for that matter) was talking to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow in the next hallway. Without thinking she ran straight toward the figure.

And slammed face first into Jake Allen.

A weird chortling noise came out of Lynn's throat when she realized who it was.

Jake and his three cronies all turned around to face Lynn.

"Well, well, well…look who decided to show up. I haven't given you my 'thanks' for what happened yesterday." Jake sneered.

Lynn retreated back into the wall. Kristen stood there helpless as Jake advanced on her friend.

Jake cracked his knuckles and began to punch his hand. "Looks like it's time to say goodbye cat lover."

Lynn closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

Lynn has only one nervous habit and it's not an uncommon one. You see, when Lynn gets nervous she begins to snap her fingers in a continuous streak.

This time was no different. As soon as she closed her eyes Lynn began to snap her fingers. However, this time she made one really loud **_SNAP!_**

After a minute nothing happened. Lynn sheepishly opened her eyes to see what happened to the bully.

But there was no bully to be seen!

Everyone, including Kristen, was staring fearfully at Lynn. Finally, it dawned on her what had happened.

She had made Jake Allen _disappear_!


	3. Help!

Chapter 3- Help!

Lynn stared at her shaking hands.

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening…" Lynn muttered to herself, trying to convince herself that she didn't make the bully disappear.

"There has to be some other explanation for this. Some simple, normal explanation."

But deep, down she knew the truth.

She knew she made Jake vanish into thin air. She knew it was _her_ snap that did it.

But how?

Lynn looked up to find the shocked faces staring back at her. Everyone wide-eyed with their mouths gaping open. Looking at her like she was some…some…

Sideshow attraction.

Lynn sprinted forward, pushing past one of the boys. She dashed down the hall as fast as her legs could take her.

Lynn had no idea where she was going. But it didn't matter. Anywhere was better than back there.

Lynn ran through corridor after corridor, trying to find someplace, any place, where she could stop and figure out what was going on.

As she turned the next corridor she found herself by the library. The library was a wide, open space. No one would be in there. And no one would ever find her in there. It was perfect.

Lynn pushed open the scarlet doors that led to the library. The smell of old books still lingered in the air. Lynn was surprised to see some of the books still left on the shelf from all of those years ago. She walked over to the furthest corner from the doors and plopped herself down on the cold, hard floor.

"First," Lynn said as she began to reexamine what had occurred. "This all started when I rescued that kitten from Jake. That was normal. Then another cat, I'll assume it was some relation to it, came and got the kitten. Also, normal. Then that cat nodded its head at me. Definitely not normal! Next day, I eat my lunch. Normal. I start hearing voices in my head. Way not normal. And to sum it all up I make the school bully disappear. NOT NORMAL PERIOD!!!!!

"It all comes back to that cat! That stupid cat! It was all the cat's fault! If it wasn't for him I'd…"

"Oh, get over it!"

Lynn snapped her head up. There in front of her stood a cloaked figure. He was covered from head to foot in a black cloak. None of his body could be seen. At first Lynn thought it was a floating sheet (she was having that kind of day) but then she caught a glimpse of a pair of black shoes under the cloak just before it covered them back up.

Lynn was shocked to see the man there. She didn't hear him come in the door. It was almost as if he had jumped out of one of the books left behind.

"The cat is the least of your concerns Lynn." The voice sounded young, but Lynn couldn't really tell.

"How…do you know my name?" She shakily stood up. She noticed she was a few inches shy of the man's height.

"I've been watching you over the past couple of days. I know everything from your name to the fact you have the power."

"What power?" Lynn asked, straining to see some part of the man.

"Your magical power of course! Why, you didn't make Jake vanish by standing there? No! You used your power, simply by snapping your fingers. An absolutely amazing quality, if you ask me." The man smiled.

"I don't think it's so amazing! It's weird! I don't want this power! All I wanted was a normal life! I don't want to be some stupid magician!" Lynn snapped.

"What's wrong with magicians? If you ask me…"

"I didn't ask you anything."

"Do you want to ask me something? Go ahead."

"How do I get rid of this power?"

"You shouldn't get rid of it! That would be a complete waste!"

"A WASTE! I made a guy vanish into thin air! My best friend probably thinks I'm a monster! I'll tell you what's a waste! Talking to you! Because…"

"Lynn, listen to me."

"You're not helping me with anything! You come out of nowhere acting like you're high and mighty and try to tell me I have magical powers…"

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"I mean magic doesn't even exist! At least it's not supposed to! I mean for crying out loud it…"

"I can tell you about the voices you heard."

"I'm listening."

"Not too far from here there is someone who can help you. His name is Mister Mistoffolees. He can help you better understand your powers and, if you wish, can probably take them away. He lives in a place known only as the Jellicle Junkyard."

"How do I get there?"

"Here," the man handed her a slip of paper wrapped around a small glass vial. In the vial was an oddly colored pink liquid. "These are the directions to the junkyard. You must be very careful when you go there. Make not a sound and be discreet.

"And there's one more thing…"

"What's that?" Lynn asked reading the directions.

"Just before you enter the hear of the junkyard drink everything in that vial. It is the only way you will be able to see the secrets the junkyard holds. There you will find out the meaning behind your voices and your magic."

The man turned around and began to walk out of the library.

"Hold on…" Lynn shouted. The man turned towards her.

"I didn't get your name."

"You'll find out soon enough."

With that the man dissipated into the air.

Lynn gazed at the spot where the man had once stood. She slumped against the wall and sighed. This was a lot for one day.

She read the directions over and over until she had them memorized.

_I'll skip next period. Somehow, I don't think they'll miss me._ Lynn smiled mischievously. She had never skipped school before, but she knew her mom would understand.

Lynn took a deep breath and walked out of the library.

She was off to find the Jellicle Junkyard.


	4. The Jellicle Junkyard

Chapter 4- The Jellicle Junkyard

As Lynn stood in front of the place she began to wonder if this was really the right place.

"He wasn't kidding when he said the place was a junkyard." Lynn muttered to herself.

She had thought the Jellicle Junkyard was going to be some kind of nightclub or a bar. Or at least a house…

But most definitely NOT an actual junkyard.

Trash was piled waist high. Absolutely everything that could have been thrown away was in this dump. Tires, boxes, clothes, and even a car. It was a sea of trash that went on so far the other end wasn't visible.

"Jeez," Lynn gasped as she pinched her nose shut. "This place smells awful!"

Lynn walked to the entrance of the junkyard. A sign on the gate read:** WARNING! DANGEROUS AREA! STAY OUT!**

She rolled her eyes. That would never keep anyone out. When she put her hand on the gate to open it a sudden thought rushed through her head:

_Am I doing the right thing?_

There was enough time to go back to school and act like the whole scenario never happened. She could forget she had the magical powers, live a normal life, and become a doctor, just like her mom wanted her too.

But then, she would never know what was in the junkyard. She would never know who this Mister Mistoffelees was. And she would never know who that strange man was.

A lot of questions left unanswered.

Lynn stared at the gate. Behind this gate was something that could change her life forever. This was the kind of choice she'd have to make on her own.

Her mom would have told her to go back to school and act normal, like she always instructed her to do. But was normal what Lynn _really_ wanted?

After a moment Lynn smiled.

Normal could wait. Right now she had some business of her own to take care of.

* * *

The junkyard was worse on the inside.

Trash piled so high it blocked out the sun, like shade from a tree. The stench got more pungent the further Lynn went in. She was ready to turn back and just go home to wash up.

Until she saw it.

The heart of the junkyard.

It was a giant clearing, where the trash had all been pushed away. Around the clearing was a tire, a pipe that was part of a sewer system, and a car with the license plate: "TSE 1"

"TSE 1, I wonder what that means?" Lynn asked to no one in particular.

Without much thought Lynn pulled the small vial of liquid out of her pocket. She examined it for a minute.

"I wonder what it does." Lynn pulled the cork off the top and smelled the liquid.

It smelled like saltwater, an odd aroma for a pink liquid to have. Lynn wanted to know what was in the liquid. Was it a sleeping draught? Or was it poison?

"Oh well, hope it doesn't give me indigestion."

With that Lynn put the vial to her lips and chugged it all down.

It tasted like cherry Sprite. But, just a little different.

For about five minutes nothing happened.

"Is this gonna do anything or…" Lynn started to say but she was stopped by a sharp pain in her stomach. She slammed against a nearby piece of cardboard. She managed to chortle out a cry of pain.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It looks like a doll."

"Dearie, I don't think that's a doll. I think it's a human."

"It can't be a human it's too small."

"I'm going to get someone. In the meantime you stay away from it."

"Is it dead, Jenny?"

"I don't know sweetie. But don't even think about touching it. If it's alive it might try to take you from here."

"Okay…"

Lynn felt something poking her arm. She groaned.

"It's alive!"

Lynn opened her eyes. Touching her arm was the biggest white and black-striped kitten Lynn had ever seen.

"IT'S ALIVE!!!!" the kitten screamed.

Lynn suddenly realized she was surrounded by a pack of humongous cats. There were a dozen, more likely a score.

She began to hyperventilate. This had to be a nightmare. Some bizarre, screwed up nightmare caused by that funny liquid.

Lyn scrambled to get up. She pressed herself against the cardboard.

Lynn was as tall as some of the kittens. But there were other taller and older cats that were around her. They were going to attack soon…

Wait a minute…why was the piece of cardboard taller than her?

As Lynn looked around she suddenly recognized her surroundings. She was in the junkyard. Only…everything was so much bigger.

Then it dawned on Lynn: The liquid made her shrink!

Now she was the size of the cats. The cats who were all staring at her. Not moving. Waiting.

All of a sudden a little bit of movement caught Lynn's eye.

From behind an older orange tom, wearing a funny blue vest crawled a little white kitten.

She approached Lynn slowly. Some of the other cats tried to stop her but she kept going past them.

When she reached Lynn she stared at her for the longest time. Then the little kitten's face lit up.

"It's her!" she squealed. "It's the girl who saved me!"

Lynn recognized the kitten too. It was the kitten she had rescued from Jake.

The kitten jumped on Lynn and began to nuzzle her face into Lynn's chest.

"Now lass, don't jump to conclusions. It could be…" the orange tom began to retort.

"That's her."

Everyone, including Lynn, looked up to see a black and gray tabby cat standing on top of a mound of trash.

"No way…" Lynn whispered, immediately recognizing the cat.

"That is the young girl who saved Victoria's life." The cat jumped down from the mound and met Lynn face to face.

"We, the cats, of the Jellicle Junkyard would like to give you our utmost thanks for saving one of our own and in return we will allow you to stay in our humble home."

"WHAT?!" Lynn turned to see an older, female tabby cat. "Munkustrap, this is an outrage!"

"Jenny, you thought Tugger was an outrage and the worst thing he's done is distract the kittens." Munkustrap countered.

"We'll see what Old Deuteronomy thinks about this!" With that "Jenny" stormed off. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and scampered after the cat.

"Ignore them." The kitten who had been poking Lynn smiled. "They're stuck up grownups. You should stick with us. I'm Etcetera."

"I'm Victoria." The white kitten beamed.

"I'm Electra." A rust colored kitten grinned.

"I'm Jemima." A brown and white kitten smiled shyly.

"I'm Pouncival." The only male of the group nodded his head.

"I'm Lynn." She smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"If you need any help, or if you have any questions ask us! We know more than those grown-ups!" Etcetera shook Lynn's hand.

"Um…actually, I do have a question." Lynn said.

"What is it?" Etcetera asked.

"Do you know where I can find Mister Mistoffelees? I was told to go find him and…" Lynn started to ask but Victoria jumped up.

"Ask no more! I know where he lives. Follow me!" Victoria smiled and began to run off.

"Wait up!" Lynn exclaimed and dashed after the kitten.

Somehow, she never thought she'd be saying that to a cat.

A/N: Thanks everybody for all of your reviews. I'm sorry my updates were kind of slow but I was very busy. I promise they'll be faster next time. Thanks again.


	5. The Original Conjuring Cat

Chapter 5- The Original Conjuring Cat

After a long run, Lynn finally caught up to Victoria.

"You…run…too…fast…" Lynn gasped between breaths. She collapsed onto the ground. Victoria stood over her.

"No, you're just too slow. Don't you exercise?" Victoria put out her hand. Lynn took it and Victoria helped her up. It was then something dawned on Lynn.

Not only did these cats talk, they could stand on two legs, and they acted very much like humans. Must have been that liquid.

"Hey Victoria?" Lynn brushed off the dirt from her back.

"What?" Victoria answered.

"What's Mister Mistoffelees like?" Lynn was afraid he was going to be some crazy old coot that made potions in a laboratory.

"He's nice, but he mostly stays to himself. He doesn't like company very much and he barely comes out of his house." Victoria explained.

"Great," Lynn muttered sarcastically. "I just love anti-social people."

"Well, we're here." Lynn hadn't even noticed they'd been standing in front of a giant pipe this entire time. Even though it was big, she'd still have to crawl to get in it.

"Come on in." Victoria began to crawl into the pipe. Lynn followed suit.

The inside of the pipe was dark. Lynn couldn't see any light. She began to tremble. Lynn was terrified of the dark. A little voice always told her there was something evil lurking in the dark, waiting for her. But with Victoria in front of her she knew she was going to be fine.

About halfway in Lynn began to see a light at the other side of the tunnel. Soon both of the girls reached it.

"Now try to be quiet, just in case he's sleeping." Victoria instructed. Slowly she opened the door that was sitting there.

The space inside the room was much bigger and the girls both stood up when they entered. The inside was very much like a house. There were two other rooms, one on the far left and one on the far right. The one on the far left was labeled: **KEEP OUT!** The room Lynn was in looked like a living room. There was a sofa, a bookshelf but she couldn't make out any of the titles, and a round table that was used for eating. In the middle of the room was another table and leaning over top of it was _him_.

"Mister Mistoffelees?" Victoria called softly.

"I told you a thousand times Victoria, call me Misto!" The cat snapped. His voice sounded young. Lynn recognized it, but she couldn't quite figure out from where.

"Okay then, Misto there's some one here to see you." Victoria informed him.

"If it's Tumblebrutus tell him I'll have his potion done next week." Misto sighed.

"It's not Tumble." Victoria shook her head.

"Is it Skimbleshanks, because if he asks one more time for me…" Misto began to clench his fists.

"It's not Skimble either." Victoria replied.

"Then who is Heavyside is…" Misto spun around. Lynn almost gasped out loud.

He was just a kitten!

Well, maybe he was a little older. He was covered in black fur from his ears to the tip of his tail. Except for the white fur on his face and his chest. Two splotches of black fur formed a little bowtie. If Lynn was looking at him from a distance she would have sworn he was wearing a tuxedo. Lynn was two inches shy of his height. He was nothing like the man Lynn had pictured.

Both were staring at each other wide-eyed. Victoria looked uneasily at both of them.

"Who…do I have the honor of addressing?" Misto stepped toward Lynn.

"Her name's Lynn. She's the human who saved me." Victoria stated proudly.

"And for that I'm thankful." Misto nodded. "Victoria, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Misto, anything you say." Victoria snickered, winking at him.

"It's not like that!" Misto hissed. But Victoria had already left the room.

Misto rolled his eyes. "Girls." He muttered. Then he turned his attention back to Lynn. His demeanor became serious again.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Listen, it's a long story. I don't know if you can help me or not but…" Lynn started to explain.

"I don't have all day." Misto seemed very uninterested in her.

"Never mind, I don't think you can help me." Lynn turned on her heel and began to walk out.

"I never said I wasn't going to help you." Lynn turned back around.

"You see, there's something wrong with me…This all goes back to saving Victoria. After that strange things began to happen to me. I heard these weird voices in my head. Then…I made the school bully disappear into thin air. The next thing I know there's this guy telling me to come here to see you. He said you could help me better understand…my power." Lynn explained.

Misto nodded his head. "All right. Now what I need you to do is to make the book on this table levitate."

"_What_?!" Lynn exclaimed. But by the look on Misto's face she could tell he was serious. Lynn stared at the book wondering how she could do this. She closed her eyes and concentrated very, very hard. She pictured the book in her head and imagined it floating in midair. The longer this went on the harder she concentrated. The more she concentrated the more her head began to hurt. Finally when she couldn't bare it anymore. Lynn took a peek.

It was floating!

Lynn gasped, which broke her concentration. Suddenly the book began to plummet to the floor. Misto held out his hands and daintily caught the falling book. He looked at the book for the longest time. Then he turned to Lynn and…

He smiled!

"I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I've been very busy and frankly I didn't believe you at first. But now…" Misto sighed apologetically.

"If I was lying I wouldn't have bothered to come all the way out here." It was Lynn's turn to roll her eyes.

"You mean you wouldn't have come out to meet me?" Misto looked disappointed.

"_Excuse me_?!" Lynn snapped. "Why would I even want to meet you?"

Victoria stuck her head out from the room. "Ignore him. He stole that one from Tugger."

"I did not steal that from Tugger!" Misto shrilled.

"You always steal Tugger's lines. You're not going to get a mate if you keep taking someone else's pick-up lines." Victoria shouted.

"That was NOT a pick-up line!" Misto stomped over to Victoria, only to have the door slammed in his face. He took a deep breath and turned back to Lynn. "Where were we?"

"You know what, the only thing you've done is let me know I can make stuff float. And you're obviously too busy, so I'm just going to go. I don't even see how you could even help me…" Lynn turned to leave when out of the corner of her eye she saw Misto wave his hand.

Suddenly she couldn't move! Nothing on her body would even budge. She tried to say something but nothing came out.

"How could I help you? Why that's an easy question to answer Lynn." Misto grinned smugly. "I can help you because…

"I have the same magical powers as you."


	6. Jennyanydots Vs Lynn

Chapter 6- Jennyanydots vs. Lynn

Lynn shielded her eyes from the sun as she exited the pipe. A second later Misto popped out. He took a minute to brush off his fur and then he looked at Lynn.

"Do you get it yet?" he asked.

Lynn began to stretch all of her limbs. She was glad to be able to move them again, after Misto's little display of his powers.

When she was done she turned her attention back to Misto. "No."

Misto groaned. "Okay, let's go over this again. Magic is a very special gift. Only a handful of creatures have it. I was the first of the Jellicles to have magic; hence I am the original conjuring cat. I have a vast array of abilities I obtained from years of practice. Some magic surfaces when a person is under extreme emotional stress, in your case it was the fear of being beaten up by the school bully. It will take a while but I believe I can teach you how to master your powers. Would you be willing to do this?"

Lynn thought long and hard about this. The cloaked guy told her that Misto could take her power away. But Misto's display of powers had intrigued her. It made her want to learn more and more, like some unquenchable thirst.

"Yeah," Lynn answered nonchalantly. "I'm willing."

Misto smiled that smug little smile of his. "Glad to hear it. I _am_ the best of the best when it comes to magic."

"You are the most egotistical jerk I have ever met." Lynn growled.

"Wait until you meet Tugger, then try to tell me that." Misto examined his paw.

"Who is Tugger, anyway?" Lynn asked. Misto started to laugh.

"He's a riot. He _is_, as you would put it, the most egotistical jerk you will ever meet. Trust me, when you meet him, you'll know it's him." Misto giggled.

"He's that obvious?" Lynn inquired.

"_He's that obvious." _

Lynn gasped out loud. That was Misto's voice…

But his mouth didn't move!

Misto laughed a hearty laugh. "Sorry I scared you. You'll have to excuse me, the last time I did that I made Skimbleshanks scream like a little girl."

"How did you do that?" Lynn gaped.

"Telepathy. All people who have magical powers can use it. Give it a try. All you have to do is picture the person you want to send the message to and then think what you want to say." Misto explained.

"_Like this?_" Lynn thought.

"Yes! You catch on quick. I'm quite impressed." Misto beamed at his pupil. "If we have anything important to say to each other we should use telepathy. I'll tell some information about the other cats you meet. Plus it's much safer than talking if we should happen to run into some trouble."

"Well, let's hope not." Lynn sighed. "I should probably go and meet some of the other cats. It would seem rude if I just hung around you all the time."

"Go right ahead." Misto said. "I'll tag along, just incase…"

"Just incase?" Lynn asked, a little worried.

"Something should happen." Misto clarified. "I doubt it will though."

Lynn nodded her head and began to wander the junkyard.

It was empty for the most part. A little further ahead Lynn could see a crowd of cats, but she couldn't make out any distinct figures. She headed toward the crowd of cats.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm!

Lynn shrieked. She whirled around to see the tabby cat from before, Jenny. Behind her stood the orange cat with the funny blue vest and an older, white female cat. They were all glaring at her menacingly.

"I can see right through you girl." Jenny hissed between her gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Lynn was absolutely shocked. "_Misto, what's going on?_"

"_No idea." _Was the response.

"I know you came here to try to take us away." Jenny accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lynn was completely confused.

"It's the reason all of you humans come to the junkyard. You're nothing more than bad news! Stay away from our kittens…or else!" Jenny threw Lynn onto the ground.

"You've got it all wrong. I wouldn't hurt your kittens. I saved one for crying out loud! And I have no intention of taking any of you home or starting trouble or anything else you think I might try to do!" Lynn retorted.

"We'll see about that." Jenny turned to her companions. "Let's go."

Lynn watched as the three older cats left in the direction of the crowd.

The cat with the blue vest whispered something into Jenny's ear. Lynn was able to hear it.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on her? I mean she hasn't done anything yet."

Jenny shook her head. "Whose side are you on: hers or mine?"

Skimble turned his head to look at Lynn. He mouthed the word _sorry_ and turned back around.

Misto sprinted to Lynn's side, grabbed her hand, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Misto asked. Lynn nodded her head, but Misto could tell she was upset.

"I'm sorry about that. Jennyanydots doesn't like new people in the junkyard. She thinks they'll try to stir up trouble. But she'll warm up to you, in time." Misto comforted.

"Who were the other cats?" Lynn asked.

"The white cat is Jellylorum. She's one of the older queens in the junkyard. She's Jenny's best friend; the two are inseparable. She not fond of very many people, it usually takes a lot to get her to like you.

"The orange cat is Skimbleshanks, the railway cat. He's Jenny's mate, if that doesn't surprise you any. He doesn't like mischief, disturbances, hilarity, or riot. But he's very reliable, nonetheless. Hey…"

"What?" Lynn looked up at Misto.

"Your hat's ruined, it's all torn up." Misto sighed apologetically. Suddenly his face lit up. "Hold on."

Misto snapped his fingers and a new hat appeared on the ground next to him. Lynn went to reach for it. Suddenly, she realized Misto was being pulled down with her.

They had been holding hands the entire time!

Lynn immediately retracted her hand. She was so embarrassed. How couldn't she have noticed that?

Lynn picked up the hat Misto had created for her. It was black with one white stripe around the middle. She took off her old hat, which was blue with yellow stripes (something her mother had made for her), and quickly placed the new one on.

Misto, who was busy looking at the clouds, didn't even notice her put it on.

"How do I look?" Lynn asked.

Misto examined Lynn. "Fine. I'm glad it fits."

Misto began to lick the paw Lynn had been holding. "What's that for?" Lynn wondered.

"I was cleaning it, you might have gotten some of your human germs on me." Misto stated.

"You lousy, rotten…" Lynn fumed. Misto began to giggle.

Perched on top of a mound, overlooking the chaos stood a figure submersed in shadow.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Well sir, 'er name's Lynn. She rescued Victoria from a crazy 'uman."

"An' de best par' is she can do magic!"

"Another conjurer, eh? This makes things very, very interesting…"


End file.
